powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Machine King for a Day
After Alpha's disappearance, Prince Gasket brainwashes him into believing that he is the new ruler of the Machine Empire, with Delta 4 as his empress, along with showing them the benefits of ruling the Empire. When Bulk, Skull, and Dylan claim to have seen Alpha and Delta, the Power Rangers must find a way to rescue their friend and his girlfriend and convince them of their true past. Plot Part 1 The Rangers are alarmed when Bulk, Skull and Dylan recount their run-in with Zeo Ranger 6, especially since they have yet to find him. They try to find Alpha. Meanwhile, Alpha is being held hostage as Altor, another monster of Prince Gasket's, undergoes an energy transfer. The transfer is a success and Altor prepares for battle in the arena. Inside the palace, Queen Machina highly praises Gasket's new attempt to defeat the Rangers. Prince Sprocket, meanwhile, is harboring jealousy and tries to remind her that he thought she was her favorite son. Machina reminds him that he and his sister are just the younglings of their family and Gasket came to them in their time of need. At the arena, Altor takes out the cogs easily as Alpha wakes up. Prince Gasket gets to work in brainwashing Alpha and Delta into believing they are the king and queen of the Machine Empire and that the Power Rangers are evil. Using the hologram of Alpha, Billy is sucked into the vortex, but Zordon is able to warn Kim in time to return to the power chamber. Bulk and Skull head back to the lake where they're unknowingly sucked in. When Princess Archerina learns of it and warns Gasket, he quickly tells her to close off the portal and imprison the intruders. He then broadcasts live for the fight against Billy and Altor. His broadcast reaches an alarmed Goldar whom calls for Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. During Altor's fight, Alpha slowly starts to regain some memory and is confused, to which Gasket presses harder to make him believe the memories of him being friends with the Rangers are a lie, and that they never loved him at all. After defeating Altor, Billy must face Alpha who is more than willing to tear him apart. Inside the Power Chamber, the Rangers watches helplessly as the fight continues. Part 2 Bulk and Skull are imprisoned and meet an unlikely ally in Tritor. He reveals what happened to his home planet, which both men realize what's in store for Earth. Tritor has a plan in assisting them to escape, but he needs Bulk and Skull's help in keeping the Cogs distracted. Tritor reveals his awareness in both the Brain Drain device and Gasket's force field. Seeing no other options, Bulk and Skull agree to help him. Two Rangers have disappeared and none at the Command Center know how to find them. They can only watch in horror as Alpha tries to destroy one of his best friends. Gasket and Archerina watch amused by the turn of events. Not too far from them on the Moon, Rita and Lord Zedd had been informed by Goldar in what they saw. While amused by the prospects of the fight, Lord Zedd comes to the horrifying conclusion that if the Machine Empire is successful in destroying the Rangers, they will take over Earth and keep him and Rita in exile. Much to his disgust, Lord Zedd realizes that they must help the Rangers at least once, causing Rita to faint. They quickly come up with a plan to teleport the Rangers to the arena which could help distract Gasket. Finster suggests his Teleporter device will help get the Rangers to the arena. He warns them it will only have enough power to get them there, but there won't be any left to send them back. While Rita shows concern, Zedd doesn't care and tells him to activate it at once. The other Rangers are unknowingly teleported to the arena much to Gasket's joy. However, Kimberly demorphs and helps Alpha remember who he really is. With the other Rangers demorphing, this helps him to regain control over himself. They still have to face a problem with Gasket's force field, which is preventing them from leaving. Gasket reveals they made a terrible mistake in demorphing in front of him and brings the monsters in the arena as Tritor successfully destroys the force field. The Rangers make a quick getaway. Bulk and Skull are telling people of their encounter. Few believe their later tale, except for Tommy, Kimberly and Billy (who overhear them boasting about it). However, thinking they are just being further mocked, Bulk and Skull storm off. Billy then questions where the teleporter came from that allowed the other Rangers to come help him save Alpha. Quotes *'Tommy': No way. What is this? What's going on here? Who are you? How did you get in here? *'Cog': Capture the ranger do not destroy him. *'Casket': No one can help you now, Ranger. ---- *'Casket': Welcome to my palace, Zeo Ranger. Yes. It's working. ---- *'Rocky': Zordon told us to take a break. We need to find something. ---- *'Jason': What's going over there? ---- *'Bulk': Believe me, believe me. We saw this. I'm telling ya. We saw it. The truth is out there, man. ---- *'Jason': You guys saw Zeo Ranger IV? *'Rocky': Well, what was he doing? ---- *'Kat': We've gotta get to the lake, you guys. *'Jason': We should talk to Zordon first. We're gonna need meet the others at the Power Chamber. *'Rocky': Let's go. ---- *'Queen': Isn't your brother grand. *'Sprocket': Yeah. Just grand. *'Queen': Your father would be so proud. Gasket saids has a surprise for us. ---- *'Red Zeo Ranger': Where am I? Who all of you? I can't remember. ---- *'Red Zeo Ranger': Who are you? And what do you mean king? ---- *'Red Zeo Ranger': What are Power Rangers? ---- *'Red Zeo Ranger': That's terrible. Tell me more. ---- *'Red Zeo Ranger': Tell me more, Gasket. ---- *'Red Zeo Ranger': I think I remember. A little. Maybe it started come back to me. ---- *'Red Zeo Ranger': Tell me. What must I do? ---- *'Tanya': You guys find out everything about Tommy? *'Jason': Bulk and Skull saids they saw Zeo Ranger IV at the lake. *'Kat': Alpha, can you find me signs on the monitor? ---- *'Tanya': I don't see anything. ---- *'Alpha 5': But, wait. *'Kat': What, Alpha 5? ---- *'Tenya': What do you mean? ---- *'Jason': Zordon, I can't allow to this happen. I'm going out there. *'Kat': I'm going with you. *'Zordon': Very well. The rest of you must remain here and assist Alpha in tracking brain waves. *'Adam': Right. *'Zordon': I'll contact Billy on Triforia. And have him return and help us. ---- *'Gold Zeo Ranger': I don't sign of him anywhere. *'Pink Zeo Ranger': Keep looking. *'Gold Zeo Ranger': There must be something we're over looking here. There's got to be some trace of Tommy or whatever was they took him. *'Pink Zeo Ranger': Yeah. Don't worry, Jason. We'll find him. *'Gold Zeo Ranger': We've got to, Kat. I let Tommy down once before. And I'm not gonna let it happen again. *'Robot': Gasket, we have a report. The two of them, Power Rangers are snooping around on our transporta and here. *'Gasket': It's that right? They must be searching for a way for their red friend here. Maybe we can help them out. I have a plan. ---- *'Pink Zeo Ranger': Jason, look! There he is! *'Gold Zeo Ranger': Tommy! Billy, we found him. *'Pink Zeo Ranger': Wait. Something's wrong. *'Red Zeo Ranger': Help me. *'Pink Zeo Ranger': I don't think that's him! Wait! *'Gold Zeo Ranger': It's a trap. *'Pink Zeo Ranger': Wait! Jason! Jason, no! ---- *'Bulk': Skull, my friend, we have got to find some evidence. ---- *'Alpha 5': What happened? I just lost Jason on my scanner. *'Zordon': I will contact Billy and advise him to return from the Zeo Zord Repairtermenal. *'Kat': Zordon, I've tried to stop them. *'Tenya': Kat, it's okay. *'Kat': We lost both of them. What are we going to do now? ---- *'Adam': Wait. There's another electrical surge. *'Alpha 5': Who was it? *'Adam': I have no idea. But, somebody found Jason. Where ever he wants. *'Gasket': No offense, Gasket. But, how can I be sure you're telling the truth. How can I trusted anyone? ---- *'Gold Zeo Ranger': Where am I? What is this place? *'Red Zeo Ranger': Surrender, Gold Ranger. *'Gold Zeo Ranger': Tommy? ---- *'Gold Zeo Ranger': What have you done to Tommy, Gasket? ---- *'Gasket': I'll deal with them later. ---- *'Gold Zeo Ranger': Man, I sure hope help is on the way. ---- *'Billy': Alright. It's Jason. Who are the other two? *'Rocky': I don't believe this. ---- *'Alpha 5': Now we have two missing rangers. *'Tenya': Well, we've gotta get them out of there. *'Rocky': Well, we may not how to get them out of there. But, at least we do know how to get in. *'Billy': Maybe not, guys. ---- *'Adam': Now, what? *'Green Zeo Ranger': Tommy, what's wrong with you? ---- *'Gold Zeo Ranger': Tommy, snap out of it. ---- *'Gold Zeo Ranger': You'll never win, Gasket. *'Gasket': We'll see. ---- *'Gold Zeo Ranger': Man. Only Tommy's ever been able to match me move to move. That's it. He transfer Tommy's power to this gold goon didn't you, Gasket? *'Gasket': I have no idea. What you're talking about. *'Gold Zeo Ranger': Tommy, bro, are you in there? ---- *'Gold Zeo Ranger': Tommy, it's that you? Good. And if you lost Tommy's powers. *'Gasket': Curses. *'Gold Zeo Ranger': Your plan failed, Gasket. Now you'll return Tommy to normal. *'Gasket': What exactly is a Tommy? *'Gold Zeo Ranger': Listen to me, Tommy, you're not their king. You're my friend. *'Red Zeo Ranger': I'll have to take care of this villain myself. *'Gold Zeo Ranger': Tommy. *'Red Zeo Ranger': This will be your final battle, Gold Ranger. ---- *'Red Zeo Ranger': Welcome to your doom. (Laughs) *'Gold Zeo Ranger': Don't do this, Tommy. Come on, bro, they got you brainwashed. You'll have to snap out of it. Come on. You've gotta listen to me. I'm your friend. Tommy, please trying to remember. *'Red Zeo Ranger': Tommy? *'Gold Zeo Ranger': That's right. You're Tommy, the Power Ranger just like me. Gasket brainwashed you. *'Red Zeo Ranger': Tommy? Why can't I remember who I am? *'Gasket': Listen to me, my kind. Their tricking you. *'Gold Zeo Ranger': No! Tommy, he's the one tricking you. *'Gasket': Don't far for it, sire. ---- *'Red Zeo Ranger': Yeah. You're right, Gasket. *'Adam': He responded when Jason called his name. *'Kat': We've got to do something. We've got to do something to break Gasket's hold on to him. *'Red Zeo Ranger': That's it! I will not fall for your tricks. I've have seen the evil have you done. ---- *'Gold Zeo Ranger': What have you done to him, Gasket? ---- *'Gold Zeo Ranger': I won't fight him. And if you can't force me. ---- *'Gold Zeo Ranger': Tommy, don't do this. ---- *'Alpha 5': What are we going to do? *'Rocky': This is unbelievable. ---- *'Adam': Then, we have to find away to show him the truth. *'Tenya': We're the only one he'll do that of he remembers who his true friends are. *'Billy': Right. So we gonna figure out a way to make him remember. *'Alpha 5': And we remember do it fast or everyone sake. *'Bulk': Who, who're you? ---- *'Rito': Sis, I don't get it. What's wrong? ---- *'Rita': What are we going to do? ---- *'Lord Zedd': We'll have to help the Power Rangers. ---- *'Gold Zeo Ranger': You've got it all wrong, Tommy. But, you'll listen to me. *'Red Zeo Ranger': No! *'Gold Zeo Ranger': I don't wanna fight you, bro. ---- *'Guy': You guys ready? ---- *'Tenya': We need to get over there before someone gets hurt. *'Rocky': We're running out of time. *'Adam': But, what do we do when we get there? ---- *'Billy: Listen, you guys better morph and teleport there. I'll try to get lock and transport. *'Rocky': Right. ---- *'Yellow Zeo Ranger': Okay, we're ready. *'Green Zeo Ranger': Go ahead. *'Alpha 5': Oh, no. We lost the locked. We can't transport you. *'Green Zeo Ranger': No way. We've gotta reach Tommy and Jason somehow. But, what are we going to do? ---- *'Rita': Can you do it or not? ---- *'Alpha 5': We have to get that walk again. *'Billy': This can't be happening. I just had a second ago. *'Alpha 5': It worked. Billy, you did it. *'Billy': But, I didn't, Alpha. I didn't do anything. Somebody did. *'Alpha 5': I wonder who could've have transported? ---- *'Gold Zeo Ranger': Tommy, listen. ---- *'Yellow Zeo Ranger': Jason, are you alright? *'Gold Zeo Ranger': Yeah. But they did something to Tommy. He thinks we're his enemies. ---- *'Gold Zeo Ranger': There's gotta be a way to get through Tommy. ---- *'Pink Zeo Ranger': Tommy, no! It's us. *'Red Zeo Ranger': I do now know everything of you. *'Blue Zeo Ranger': Tommy, listen to us.' *'Pink Zeo Ranger': Jason! *'Green Zeo Ranger': Tommy! ---- *'Gold Zeo Ranger': I don't know what else we can do. *'Red Zeo Ranger: There's nothing we can't. *'Pink Zeo Ranger': I have an idea. ---- *'Pink Zeo Ranger': There's only one left thing to do. *'Gold Zeo Ranger': Be careful. ---- *'Red Zeo Ranger': Huh? *'Gasket': What? *'Red Zeo Ranger': Katherine, you sure what you doing? *'Kat': He has to see us. He has to be confront of his old friends. ---- *'Kat': Tommy, don't do this. Please. It's me, Katherine. *'Red Zeo Ranger': Katherine? *''Gasket': Do not listen to her, sire. *'Gold Zeo Ranger': He started to remember. I think it's working, guys. *'Red Zeo Ranger': Katherine? What's going on? I don't under stand this. I feel like I know them. Everything just fuzzy out. I can't remember anything. No! ---- *'Gasket': That's correct, sire. Destroy her. Immediately. *'Gold Zeo Ranger': Tommy, don't do it. ---- *'Jason': Tommy, Prince Gasket tricked you. We're your friends, man. *'Blue Zeo Ranger': It has to work. *'Yellow Zeo Ranger': I hope so. Let's get with it, guys. ---- *'Tenya': Jason's right. Tommy, we're here to help you. *'Red Zeo Ranger': I, I, I don't know why. But, but, I think you're telling the truth. That's impossible if everything Gasket told me about you it was a lie? I'm so mixed up. I don't know who I can believe. *'Kat': Well, trying to think of all the things we've been through together. ---- *'Red Zeo Ranger': What's wrong with me? I don't understand! *'Gasket': No! ---- *'Red Zeo Ranger'': You can't fool me! ---- *'Kat': Tommy, we know you're in there. ---- *'Kat': Come back to us. It's okay. *'Gasket': What are you doing? ---- *'Red Zeo Ranger': I don't think so, Gasket. ---- *'Gasket': No! *'Tommy': You're my enemy. I'm leaving with my friends. *'Gsaket': We'll see. ---- *'Tommy': Let's do it, guys. It's Morphin' Time. *'Adam': What' going on? ---- *'Gasket': Huh? Wait. What's happened? It can't be. ---- *'Tenya': We've gotta get out of here. ---- *'Tommy': We'll meet again, Gasket. *'Gasket': I'm sure of it. I can't stand those Power Rangers. ---- *'Bulk': Trider? Hey, Trider. ---- *'Tommy': I hope the other guys showed up soon. ---- *'Tommy': They really want to thank you guys. Notes * Among the monsters in Prince Gasket's arena are Video Vulture, Mean Screen, Silo, See Monster, Somnibot, Cruel Chrome, Sinisterus, Main Drain, Vampirus, Dischordia, Centiback, Defoliator, Admiral Abominator, Octophantom, Soccadillo, Punch-A-Bunch, Tough Tusks, Fortissimodo, Goggleheimer, Lanterra, Hate Master, Wrecking Ball, Miss Chief, Oysterizer, Marvo the Meanie, Mace Face, Stenchy, Artistmole, and Photomare (previously seen in Small But Mighty and The Wedding). Somnibot wanted to help Alpha instead of attack him, which inspires the other monsters. * Dark Alpha, Alpha 5's alter ego from The Wedding, is mentioned several times in Part I. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited